


Devil May Hunt: A SPN/DMC Cross-Over

by RashaTheWriter (ElizaFelidae)



Category: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, I made this up in school, Its not that Gay though, Just a little Gay, M/M, More Tags Later probs, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaFelidae/pseuds/RashaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel messes up trying to take the Winchesters to a hunt in Ohio, and ends up in a Castle somewhere instead. Winchester brothers, meet Sparda twins. Takes place during DMC1 (with a live Vergil because I want him to live) and I guess whatever season you want for SPN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans will go quite wrong

Its a Wednesday afternoon in Scottdale, Pennsylvania, when Sam's doing his usual research. "Sixteen people dead, blood drained, strange bitemarks, looks like a new vampire nest's popped up in Cincinatti. You guys wanna check it out?" Sam looks up from his laptop to his brother and small angel friend. "I mean, we might as well." 

Dean shrugs. "Yeah sure thing. But uh...Baby kinda got a flat on they way back from getting food...and it was the spare...and considering the one tire place had a-" 

"Yeah I get it, Dean. Maybe someone else will get it." 

Castiel spoke up at this time, "Perhaps I could teleport you two and back? Like you said, its not that far, it wouldn't take too much of my strength away." The brothers look at each other and nod. 

"Sure thing Cas," Dean says patting Cas on the shoulder as Sam walks outside to grab some blades for he and his brother from the trunk of Baby. 

\--------------------- 

SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFRENT PLACE, IN A CASTLE, WITH NO PRINCESS PEACH. SHE'S IN ANOTHER CASTLE. COMEDY. 

Vergil rubbed his temples while sitting in the safe room with his brother, who had just told him some frustrating news. "You mean to tell me, that you lost an entire fucking lava demon spider?" He grits his teeth slightly in preparation for his idiot of a twin's explination. "W-well you see bro...I was fighting him and I ran off when I was overly hurt, and I thought he was following me but, he dissapeared!" Dante shrunk back in his chair when Vergil's glare intensified. 

"I see..." Vergil's voice was calm but his eyes were still dark, "But you do realise the longer he's around, the more information Mundus has on us, and the stronger he's probably gonna get after learning how we fight?" 

"Y-yeah...I know...I'm sorry bro. We can get him next time! Right?" 

"Yes, Dante, I can't be too mad at you, anyway, I came up with a new plan for the next time we face him. It requires that the room has rafters though, we'll need to bait him in there."


	2. Yes, of course, things went wrong.

There's a flapping of wings and a blink of darkness when the triad ends up in a cold castle foyer. Ragged carpets, torn drapes, large statue of who knows who. But there was one thing they knew for sure: This was not Cincinatti. 

"Cas...." Dean begins "I think you may have overshot by...alot." He put a hand on his Angel boyfriend's shoulder, "How much did you overshoot? You look pretty weak..."

Castiel swayed lightly on his feet. "I uh, I'm not sure but, its quite obvious I used too much power. I belive we are in-"

"Spain." Sam beat Cas to the answer. "I can tell from the build. Super old. Can't tell any signs of vampires atleast, but I think I saw something move in the ceiling. So, watch your step."

 -----------

Vergil had just managed to find a steady place to stand in the castle's old rafters when he sees the wierdest thing: Two people and an angel just appeared in the middle of the Foyer. He jumped across a few planks, trying to get to a better position to try and listen in on them. The Angel was in a weakened state, nice to know should a fight go down. Maybe he could get Dante to convince the angel to get on thier side and help them fight and maybe kill Mundus. 

Though Dante's methods of persuasion were more perverse than he'd like sometimes. Vergil hated having his brother seduce people for some benefit. Not because it was horrible for Dante, that man was the epitome of 'Horny Devil' about 90% of the time, but because he got jelous too easily. Dante was supposed to be HIS lover, and his alone, but sacrifices were a thing he was used to. (A/N- I love possesive Vergil ok bye)

Another thing Vergil noticed while amidst his jelous thoughts was that the trio were looking for Vampires. So they were hunters then. Now all three of them were useful.

\--------

Dean doesn't like the idea of something above them, and keeps his eyes searching the above, expecting something to pounce any second.

Too bad he wasn't watching behind him instead. 

\------

Dante's hiding behind some of the tattered drapes when he hears the three new voices. Vampires huh? Easy kills. It's not hard to chop some heads with Alistor. Sure he was a new blade, but he kicked ass. It was due time to start giving Rebellion time off anyhow. 

From what Dante could gather of the moose-man's speak of movement, it sounded like Vergil was in place. Perfect timing too, cause as soon as Moose finished that sentence, Phantom came busting through the wall, scaring the triad. Showtime! Dante readied his blade and ran out from behind the curtain, and ended up having to push a small angel out of the way, then stopped a few feet from Phantom's face.

"FOOLISH HUMAN" Phantom began, facing Dante for the 6th time today, "NORMALLY YOU FACE ME WITH YOUR BROTHER, BUT HERE YOU FACE ME ALONE."

Dante smirks, "What? Who are you calling foolish?"

"YOU, HUMAN."

"Excuse me! Phantom! Look up here!" Vergil calls down from the rafter he stood atop. "Lemme make something straight, but, calling Dante foolish is my job." He unsheaths Yamato and gets ready for the next part of his plan: Jumping down and stabbing Phantom in the face. During one of the earlier fights with the gross ass spider, they found out that his head was his one weak spot. 

Vergil jumps down from the rafter. He almost misses Phantom's head (slight mis-calculation) but, he manages to still get a side stab. 

Phantom lets out a roar as Vergil pulls Yamato from the spiders head and jumps off, Dante giving him a thumbs up and Vergil replying with a smile. But one can only bask in glory so long. As soon as the twins look back at Phantom, they're hit by two massive legs and thrown halfway across the room, landing just a bit away from our Team Free Will. 

\----

Dean had just stared in disbelief at the amount of grace a man can have jumping down from a ceiling, but was now muttering a 'Son of a Bitch' under his breath, staring in confusion as he watches two normal looking dudes with white hair get up from the floor after what just happened. The one with the blue get up tells that they need to go, now, and Dean figures he'd rather take his chances with these guys instead of 'Phantom', or whoever, and follows with Castiel and Sam behind the twins, running into another room. 

Seems like they got away from the spider, what else could go wrong today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yay! And its longer! I'm trying with this story, but I know I'm not as good at writing as Eliza. Oh well, maybe someday! Reviews and Critiques welcomed :D


	3. Introductions and Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five finally get to say proper hellos, and Team Free Will is scared.  
> Also BLTs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, been distracted. Hope theres good enough humor here to make up for it ;v;

Dante made sure to be the last one in, not wanting anyone to lag behind and get caught by Phantom. He and his brother seemed fine of course, it'd take a lot more running than that to phase him, the angel seemed alright, but the moose lookin guy and brown leather were breathing a little ragged. "So who are you guys?" Dante's the first to ask.

The angel ends up replying first, "We hardly work on friendly terms with Demons, you should explain who you are first." Dean begins to eye the twins a little more warily.

"Man, thats not cool...besides, we just saved your asses, so angel or not dude, you can trust us." Dante pouts with his words.

The angel continues, "Well....that is true....but we do not know your names nor do we know your intentions."

Vergil speaks at this time "We, well, I understand if you wish not to trust us. But at the same time, we're only half demon. We have humanity....and we're also your best bet out of this castle alive. An angel can't kill every demon, and I can already see that you're low on your power supply. You can't teleport you and your friends out of here either, I've seen how much power that kind of feat can take."

The Angel, slightly annoyed at how much a demon could tell just from looking at him, said nothing else, and looked at the floor in slight defeat.

Vergil spoke up again, "I'll take that as you just giving in. We might as well introduce ourselves if we're going to be traveling together. My name is Vergil, I am the older twin." He waves a hand in Dante's direction, "And that's Dante. He's a bit of a spazz. And your names are?" Vergil manages to put on a welcoming smile, and Dante frowns and his brother's insult. 

The moose decides he's going to be the braver one today. "I'm Sam." he pats his brothers head, "This is Dean, he's my older brother, and the pouty angel is his boyfriend Castiel. Cas for short."

Dean looked angry for a second, before looking away from everyone wise and blushing. "You don't need to tell everyone that, man...." (A/N- Tsundere Dean? Yandere Vergil? Could I be anymore anime? probably. ) Sam laughs a bit when a growl cuts him off. "Was that another demon?" Dante laughs and shakes his head "Well, kinda. It was my stomach..."

Vergil looks at his brother with a slight frown, "You just ate like...an hour or two ago." 

"Well I'm hungry again!"

"Where the hell do you even keep all the food you eat?!?"

"I have no idea!!"

Sam listens to the twins banter further while looking in the supply bag he packed for some kind of food to offer, and found a BLT. Nice. "Its not much but I can give you this.." He offers the sandwhich and Dante looks like a kid on Christmas.

"Aaah! Thank you!" It wasn't pizza but who was Dante to turn down bacon?

That made him think about trying bacon on pizza when he got home while he ate the sandwhich and idly noticed everyone looking and around the room they entered.

\----------

Dean heard his brother scream from across the room.

"Sammy?!"

A horde of odd Clown-Like puppet creatures had burst into the door and an odd translucent red webbing began covering all foreseeable exits. 

It just had to be clowns. Sure he wasn't as scared of them as Sam was but damn these were creepy.

The next thing Dean knows, a bluish blur has passed in front of him and the severed halves of a clown puppet have fallen in front of him, and he hears way more gunshots and no reloading than should be possible. He unconsiously questiones this aloud and Dante answers with

"Made these boys myself, never run out of ammo. I named them Ebony and Ivory" he stops firing and shows each gun respectively before returning to filling all the puppets with holes. "And don't even think about stealin' 'em or I'll take something of yours you love."

Dean swallows nervously at the thought of waking up one morning to find eithet a kebabed angel in his bed, or an absent Baby out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short! I'm still getting a feel for writing these characters. Critiques and Help please!  
> Some format editing has been added since the original post :3 thank you Eliza for the help


End file.
